The 2 meter titan
by Moi'aj
Summary: Goku crash lands into the world of attack on titan and loses his memory. How will things change? How will things change HIM?
1. Chapter 1

**The 2 meter titan**

Mikasa and her mother were sitting down mending some worn drapes while Mikasa's father had just gotten in from gutting his latest kill. He set his gun down, walked to the sink and, seeing his wife and daughter were busy, started preparing a duck for the oven. The duck was completely cleaned, dresses, and ready to go in when the entire house shook. Fearing that a titan attack might be taking place all three of them hid together under the table. No one dared make the slightest bit of noise, even Mikasa, who was only eight years old knew that a single peep from her mouth could spell death. Mikasa had no clue how long they had stayed under that table but she could smell something putrid. Was it the smell of titan vomit outside their house? Or had their dinner rotted in the sink, had they been under the table for that long? Or maybe she was simply smelling the fear caught in her throat. Regardless of what was causing the stench, Mikasa knew one thing: the silence was maddening. Eventually the silence was broke when her father moved himself out from under the table and stood. "I'm going to have a look," he whispered, "don't come out until I say so." He quietly made his way to his gun, which loaded as quietly as one can hope to when dealing with a muzzle-loader. When the gun was ready to go he inched the door open, moving with the utmost of silence. Peeking through the door, Mr. Ackerman couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He quickly swung the door halfway open and exited the house. To his left he saw a crater, ten meters across and three meters deep. He moved to the edge so he could see inside. In the center if the crater was a man with spiky hair that went in all directions. Upon closer inspection Mr. Ackerman could tell that the man was beaten and bruised, bleeding heavily from his head. It was also apparent that the mystery man was in fact alive, despite his numerous injuries. Without a second thought, Mr. Ackerman hoisted the man onto his back, climbed back up to the edge of the crater, and took the man into his house.

"Daddy, who is this?" asked Mikasa, worriedly.

"I don't know," he replied, "but he's going to die without our help. I'm going to take him to Dr. Jaeger immediately."

Mrs. Ackerman glanced at the man's face and was shocked to see that despite his major wounds, he was smiling peacefully. She instantly knew that this was the feature that had made her husband come to his current decision, even if he didn't realize it himself.

Mr. Ackerman rode his horse, carrying the still unconscious man on the animal with him, to Dr. Jaeger's house and took him inside. As Dr. Jaeger examined his usual patients he hardly had the time to make note of Mr. Ackerman's presence but managed to do so nonetheless. Instead of Jaeger himself, one of his apprentices began the immediate treatment of Mr. Ackerman's friend. "Good grief, how did he get all of the injuries?" asked the apprentice.

"All I know for sure is that I found him in a large crater near my house," replied Mr. Ackerman. Shortly thereafter, Dr. Jaeger himself was able to come tend to the broken man's wounds. "Ah, I'm glad you could come see him yourself doctor," said Mr. Ackerman in relief.

"Mr. Ackerman, you know very well that I like to make time for all of my patients personally," said Dr. Jaeger, "By the way do we know his name?"

"I'm afraid not doctor," Mr. Ackerman sighed.

"I see. Well, until this John Doe of ours wakes up and can tell us his name we will have to call him that," Dr. Jaeger said casually, then more seriously he added, "The plague is winding down quite a bit and I suspect that it will draw to an end in the coming weeks, but with his open wounds it would be best for him to stay at your place in the meantime."

"Ok, doctor. If that's what you think is best," obliged Mr. Ackerman.

"I do. Anyway, he's all ready to go back to your house, I suggest you take him there immediately. If I can't make the time to do it myself I'll send Lennon to check up on him in the morning, he's my best apprentice," said Dr. Jaeger before turning to the next patient.

Back at his house, Mr. Ackerman was relieved to get John off the horse. Lugging John on his back, he opened the door and the smell of roast duck filled his nose. That's also when John woke up, "That smells great. Can I have some?"


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke up when Mikasa began to shake him. Eren, Mikasa and Goku had all gone out to collect firewood. Goku walked up to the two and said, "Ok guys, I think we have enough for the day." The two children were confused at first due to the fact that Eren only had a few sticks while Mikasa had just over twice Eren's haul. Their confusion and questions were quickly put to rest when they noticed Goku's pack was completely full while he himself carried two large armfuls of wood, which he then raised to draw attention to, "By the way, would you guys mind carrying these for me?" Goku had no trouble carrying the wood, but knew that with their pathetic loads Carla would get mad at them for making him do all the work. Not that Goku minded doing all of the work, he had a feeling that he, at some point, lived alone. Goku closed his eyes and suddenly a face of an old man with a large white mustache, kind eyes, and a green cap on his head.

"Hey, Goku!" Eren yelled.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Goku looked to Eren,"Huh, What's up?"

"Let's go. If we hurry we can make it back to town in time to see the soldiers return," Eren said. Goku, Mikasa and Eren all walked to the outer gates of Shiganshina to watch the soldiers from the Recon corps return from their excursion to the outside world. The gates began to open and soldiers poured in on horses, on foot, and in carts for the wounded and dead. The crowd began to chatter with words ranging from sympathy to hatred. "Ah, crap I can't see anything!" Eren complained. Goku simply lifted both Eren and Mikasa to sit on each of his shoulders. Eren and Mikasa looked on in disappointment to see that this trip outside was another slaughter. A woman ran in front of the soldiers and asked them about her son, who had been one of their comrades. She was given an arm wrapped in cloth and told that was all that was left of him. She began to loudly sob.

"Hey guys, You can see better than me. What's Going on?"Asked Goku.

"Our taxes have gone, yet again, to feeding the titans," answered a man to Goku's right. Eren whacked the man on the head with a stick.

"Ah! Hey!" Yelled the man who was now moving to hit Eren back. Goku saw this and decided to run for it. "Get back here! You call yourself an adult?"

"Not really,"Goku called back as he ran away.

When the three of them were far enough away Goku let Eren and Mikasa down from his back. Mikasa then proceeded to throw Eren against a wall. Goku, meanwhile, took one long step to his right to increase the distance between himself and Mikasa. "Ow! What was that for? Now the firewood's all over the place!" yelled Eren.

"Have your feelings about joining the Recon corps changed?" She asked. There was a long pause.

"Help me pick the wood up," Eren finally answered.

At the Jaeger house Goku, Mikasa, and Eren finish unloading the firewood into the firewood basket near the door. Carla took one look at all the wood and spoke without missing a beat. "Goku did all the work, didn't he?"

"Uh, well it's true that he did gather most of the wood but it's not like Mikasa and I were just goofing off," Eren explained.

"You fell asleep," Mikasa corrected.

"Hey whose side are you on?" Eren complained.

Dr. Jaeger got up and made his way to the door. "Dad, you're leaving now?" Asked Eren.

"Yes, I have to tent to a patient two towns up," he responded.

"Eren said he want's to join the Recon corps," Mikasa blurted out.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that, you jerk," Eren cried.

"Goku, did you know about this?" Carla fumed.

"Um, well, yeah but, um uh," Goku stuttered.

"Eren if this is what you want then there is no talking you out of it," said Dr. Jaeger, saving Goku from having to explain himself, "when I get back I'm going to show you what is in the basement, ok?" He then left the house.

"Just because your father is alright with this doesn't mean I am," Carla said.

"Jeez mom quit acting like I'm the fool. The REAL fools are the one who are happy to just be caged birds," with that Eren left the house.

"Mikasa, Goku, that boy is foolhardy. Please make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble," Carla pleaded.

"Sure thing," said Goku, while Mikasa simply nodded. After that they both went to find Eren.

Eren walked down the street on his way to Armin's house. Eventually Goku and Mikasa found Eren and joined him to go meet up with Armin. As they walked they heard a commotion around the corner. They quickly rounded the corner to find Armin getting beaten up by a couple of bullies. The three of them ran to Armin's aid, Goku closing the gap between himself and the bullies before they could throw another punch at Armin. The pair were notified to Goku's presence when he picked them up by the back of their shirts. He then, as gently as he could, tapped the bullies heads together. When he let them go they couldn't walk straight and soon fell over, complaining that the ground wouldn't stay still. "How are you, Armin?" Asked Goku

"Better than them, I guess," Armin laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I don't know my own strength," said Goku as he rubbed the back of his back.

"Sometimes it's like Goku has the strength of a titan," commented Eren.

"At least he's smarter than one. Unlike you Eren," Mikasa chimed.

"Hey!" Eren yelled, not having a decent comeback.

Many would imagine that Goku, being an adult, would be out of place among his much younger friends. However, the fact that Goku is very childish makes him fit right in with the group.

Suddenly the ground lurched and shook all around them. When it finally stopped shaking there was mass confusion all around. Mikasa, Goku, and Eren all looked at Armin, who simply pointed their gaze to a titan peeking over the wall. They all stood there in shock, staring at what seemed like the end of the world.

Things got worse when the enormous titan kicked a hole in the wall. Titans began to trickle into the city, one by one. Eren, Mikasa, and Goku all ran at the same pace toward Eren's house. Armin, however could not muster the courage to go that direction. When they got there they saw Carla pinned underneath a large wooden beam. For a few seconds, Goku was too shocked to move. However when he heard Eren yelling for his help he shook off his initial shock and lifted the beam. The heavy roof was no match for Goku's strength and was tossed aside like paper. Lifting Carla in his arms Goku noticed that Armin was nowhere to be found. Just then, officer Hannes showed up. "Hannes! Do you know where Armin is?" Goku was on the verge of panic at this point.

"Relax, he's on an evacuation ship. I came by as soon as he told me you guys were here." Hannes answered.

"That's a relief to hear," sighed Goku.

Hannes, Eren, Mikasa, and Goku all ran to the evacuation ship. Goku had to slow his usual pace as to not aggravate Carla's injuries and so that Hannes could lead. Hannes, being a soldier had to continue helping civilians after the other four had gotten onto the ship with Armin and his grandfather. Once the ship was on the inside of wall Maria the group began to breath more easily. One minute later all hell broke loose when a titan covered head to toe in what seemed like armor plating burst through wall Maria. The ship had to continue into wall Rose.

On the inside of wall Rose Carla began to feel faint. She had lost quite a bit of blood and every bone below her stomach was shattered. An hour later she bled to death in Eren's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Carla's death reminded both Mikasa and Goku of the fateful day that the two of them started living with Eren's family. To Goku, it was the day he remembered his name. To Mikasa, it was the day both her parents were murdered.

Mikasa was ten years old and her mother was burning the traditional family brand into the young girls arm. "You're handling the pain well, Mikasa. This brand must be passed down from generation to generation in our family. When you have a child you'll give it to him or her," said her mother.

"Oh. Well, how DO you make a child?" Inquired the young Mikasa.

"Uh... Ask your father," she replied with a smile.

"Hey, dad-"

"I'm a little hazy on the details," he said quickly, cutting her off.

"Oh. What about you, John?" Asked Mikasa.

He looked up from his pre-mealtime food, swallowed and began to think. "Hmm, dunno," was his final, cheerfully delivered, answer. "Why don't you ask Dr. Jaeger when he gets here?"

There was a knock on the door and John, who was sitting closest to it, elected to answer. "Hello- HURK," the man at the door thrust a sharp knife into John's abdomen, just above his navel. As soon as John went down, Mr. Ackerman quickly grabbed a knife of his own and lunged at the assailants. The second man of three lifted a rifle and shot Mikasa's father in the chest, killing him instantly. Mikasa's mother grabbed a pair of scissors and lunged at the man with the gun. The man dropped the empty gun and struggled with her while the third person swung an ax at her neck. While Mrs. Ackerman fell she reached out for Mikasa for the last time. The three men bound Mikasa's hands behind her back and took her away.

"Now Eren, there are no other children in the area, so you and Mikasa will have to get along," Dr. Jaeger said to his son.

"Sure, I mean, depending on what she does," Eren replied. After a minute or so when there was no answer Dr. Jaeger became very worried.

"Hello, is anyone there?" he asked, opening the door. What they saw shocked and appalled the both of them. Mrs. Ackerman laid on the floor in a pool of blood, next to her husband who had a large hole in his chest. While Dr. Jaeger examined the bodies Eren noticed a man to the left of the door and checked on him.

"Dad, this guy is still alive!" Exclaimed Eren.

"John!" Dr. Jaeger yelled while beginning to treat the single stab wound. He began to groan and regain consciousness. "What happened here, John?"

"Three men," he labored, "They knocked on the door and stabbed me when I answered it. Then I blacked out. But on the bright side I finally remember my name. Goku."

"Well I guess that's good. Hold still while I patch you up," said Dr. Jaeger, surprised and relieved that Goku had finally began to recover from his amnesia. They were both starting to fear his memories would never come back. Now that he had his name back hopefully Goku would begin to remember more of his past.

Once Goku's injury was bandaged Dr. Jaeger went and notified the police that the Ackermans had been murdered and their daughter kidnapped. Dr. Jaeger then went with the police and left Goku and Eren to watch the house. Goku, however blacked out again from his injury. Eren at first began to panic, but then he decided that his efforts would best be spent trying to save Mikasa. So he left to look for her.

Goku found himself floating about fifteen meters above the ground but he couldn't see his hands or any part of his body for that matter. After looking around for bit, he found himself, well, another him. The other Goku was also floating, but he had his arms outstretched, like he was trying to push something. Then Goku found out what the other Goku was pushing. A giant blue ball of light, and that ball was leaving a large path of destruction as it plowed through the ground. Suddenly,a strange looking pink monster appeared in front of the other Goku and started to scream at the top of its lungs at him. Both Gokus tried to cover their ears, but only one had ears to cover. Goku realized that there were no walls in any direction. Where on earth was he? He looked back at the pink monster in time to see it kick the other Goku in the head with all its might into a portal that had not been behind him before.

Goku awoke from his dream to Dr. Jaeger shaking him. "Goku, wake up!" he said, "Where's Eren?"

"What? He should be right he- OH CRUD WHERE IS HE?" Goku exclaimed.

"Calm down, I have an idea as to where he might have gone. Follow me, we have to hurry," said Dr. Jaeger.

Two of the three men were talking amongst themselves while guarding Mikasa to make sure she didn't try to escape. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when one of the two answered they got a knife to their heart. The boy who had killed him backed away slowly closing the door as he exited. "Why, you little shit!" yelled the remaining kidnapper, rushing get revenge. When he opened the door again the boy was gone. However the door opposite to him quickly swung open to reveal the same boy wielding a knife tied to a broomstick. The boy thrust the knife into the man's chest. He broke the knife from the broomstick and began stabbing him over and over again. Once the boy was satisfied that the garbage was finished, he then moved on to dealing with the flower.

"My name's Eren," he said as he cut Mikasa's bindings, "You're Mikasa, right?"

Mikasa was relieved to be freed but then she remembered, "There were three of them," she said.

The third abductor in question then showed up. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed when he saw his dead comrades. Eren dove for his knife but the man kicked him away from it. He then grabbed Eren by the neck and started to choke him.

Eren looked to Mikasa and forced words to come from his mouth, "If you don't fight, we're both going to die." Mikasa grabbed the knife and stood there, petrified. Eventually, she gathered the required courage and with one adrenaline-filled charge, she stabbed Eren's attacker through the heart from behind.

When Goku and Dr. Jaeger arrived everything had calmed down. Mikasa looked at Goku in surprise, "John, you survived," she said.

"Yeah, and it's 'Goku' now," said Goku.

"Oh, well where do we go from here? It's so cold," she said.

Eren then wrapped his own scarf around her neck, "Here, you can have this," he said.

"The both of you should come live with us. You've certainly been through quite a lot recently," said Dr. Jaeger.

Mikasa stared at Eren for several seconds before he said to her, "Come on, let's go home." With that, he pulled on both Mikasa and Goku's hands, tugging them to their new home.

"Mikasa, Goku! Snap out of it. I gathered some food for us," said Armin. Goku and Mikasa both gladly accepted their bread from Armin. Eren, however was unhappy about simply accepting handouts.

The next year, all of the able-bodied adults were drafted in a last ditch effort to reclaim wall Maria. Of the two-hundred-thousand people sent only four-thousand returned. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all waited anxiously for Armin's Grandfather and Goku to return. As wave after wave of people poured into the wall, the three began to worry that their loved ones would not return. But when the last of the people came in, Goku also made an appearance. He was the very last person to walk through the gates.

"Goku have you seen my grandpa?" Asked Armin, fearing the worst.

"Armin, I was able to prevent a lot of peoples deaths. I'm sorry that your grandpa wasn't one of them," said Goku with tears in his eyes as he pulled Armin in for a hug. Armin began to softly cry into Goku's shoulder.

"Next year,when we're old enough, I'm going to join the army. You should join too, Goku. You're already old enough," said Eren. Mikasa and Armin then agreed to join as well.

"I'm going to join too, but I want to be in the same class as you guys, so I'm going to wait and join at the same time as you," said Goku.

 **Ok, so with all that out of the way, we can finally get to the real good stuff in chapter four. I keep meaning to put in auther's notes but keep forgetting, anyway The changes Goku makes are both direct and indirect. so far we've only had a few indirect ones, but with the soldier training he will finally figure out some of the powers he has. Also this is my first fanfic so I'm still figuring out the whole uploading process. lastly the genre will be changed (by the time you read this probably) from humor to tragedy (hopefully I won't have to change the rating as well but that's what it's starting to look like. Anyway, see ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking longer with this chapter. With school starting up again I'm going to be a bit slower with the updates. Anyway this chapter's the longest so far, I hope you like it.**

The next year the three of them all joined the cadets. They all stood in uniform, saluting as the drill sergeant gave them a once-over. "I AM KEITH SHADIS! I AM TO BE YOUR INSTUCTOR FOR THE DURATION OF YOUR TRAINING! BELEIVE ME, YOU WILL GROW TO HATE ME! IF I'VE DONE MY JOB YOU WILL ALL WAKE UP FROM NIGHTMARES OF ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!" Yelled Shadis at the top of his lungs. "LET'S START WITH YOU, YA BIG, SMILIN', OAF! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"GOKU SON, SIR," Goku yelled to match Shadis' volume.

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM, SON?" Shadis inquired.

"SHIGANSHINA, SIR," answered Goku.

"WHAT IS YOUR GOAL IN THE MILITARY?" Asked Shadis.

"TO HELP MANKIND FIGHT BACK AGAINST THE TITANS, SIR," said Goku. Armin was relieved to be standing behind Goku. There was less of a chance that he would get yelled at. The rest of the orientation was relatively uneventful until Shadis notice a girl eating a steamed potato.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOT, YOU'VE OFFICIALLY MADE MY SHIT LIST! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Yelled Shadis, with twice the volume as all the other introductions.

"SASHA BRAUS, OF DAUPER VILLAGE, SIR," she said.

"Braus, huh? And what is that you're clutching with your right hand?" Shadis asked, in an eerily quiet voice.

"A STEAMED POTATO, SIR. IT LOOKED QUITE DELICIOUS," she said, obliviously.

"The theft, I understand. But I can't comprehend, why? Why would you eat that potato here? Of all places?" Shadis breathed.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir," Sasha said, before tearing the potato into two completely unequal pieces and handing the small one to the instructor. "Here sir, have half."

The next thing anyone knew she was running laps around the compound. "Man, you gotta feel bad for her," said Goku.

"Yeah being told to run for five hours didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as having her meal privileges taken away for the next five days," said Eren.

The next day everyone began training with ODM gear. Most of the recruits seemed to have a natural affinity for staying upright, especially Mikasa. Goku seemed to have a bit of trouble with it at first, but quickly learned the ins and outs of the equipment. As Goku started to do flips alternating between forward and backward, it became increasingly evident that Eren wasn't overcoming the challenge. Goku righted himself and took a closer look at Eren's belt, "Um, is that metal piece supposed to be jutting out like that? No, I'm pretty sure it's not." said Goku, directing Shadis' gaze toward the broken clasp on Eren's belt.

"Very keen eye you've got, Son. Jaeger, get down and double check your equipment," Barked Shadis. The cadets were already accustomed to his loud volume.

"Yes sir," said Eren, before getting lowered and checking his gear. "Sir, the clasp on my belt seems to be broken. Permission to report it to the supply depot manager?"

"Granted. Son, you go with him," Shadis said.

Goku and Eren jogged to the supply depot and spoke with the manager. "Yeah, what is it?" asked the manager with a bored tone.

"We're here to report a broken belt clasp," Eren said.

"Ok, both of you remove your belts," the manager said. Goku and Eren did as they were told and the manager looked over both of their belts. "Yup. No doubt about it, yours is completely busted," He said to Eren and then turned to Goku, "yours is on its last legs too. I'll replace both of them for you." He then went into the back while Eren and Goku waited patiently for their new belts. There was a mix-up in the back that resulted in Goku receiving Eren's old broken belt while Eren got a brand new one. After thanking the man for the new belts, they rushed back to their squad eager to get more training in.

Now that he had a good piece of equipment, Eren was preforming flawlessly. Goku on the other hand was having quite a bit of trouble staying upright. Then it happened. Goku began to fall backward thanks to his broken belt. He poured all of his concentration into stopping and he did. Parallel to the ground, Goku tried to get himself upright but couldn't get it to work. "Very good, Son," said Shadis, "it takes quite a bit of skill to remain parallel like that. I must say I'm quite impressed."

"Actually sir, I'm trying to get upright, but I can't seem to do it," said Goku. Suddenly, the ropes that supported his weight went slack. With effort Goku found he could at last get himself up. Then he looked at his squad-mates. They were all speechless, even Shadis. He then noticed what they were staring at. He grabbed the ropes in surprise and, to test what everyone had to be thinking, he unhitched the hooks connecting the ropes to his belt. There he stayed, motionless in midair. He then made the mistake of relaxing his concentration and plummeted the short distance back to the ground, landing straight on his butt. "Oww, man that hurt," Goku complained.

Everyone was still speechless when an employee from the supply depot came by, "Excuse me, but it seems that a mix-up occurred, resulting in cadet Son receiving the same faulty belt that cadet Jaeger had turned in. Um, why is everyone just staring at him? Hello?" she asked.

Shadis was the first to regain his composer, "Yes, well don't make a mistake like that again. It cost us valuable training time. I trust you have his new one with you?"

"Yes sir, here it is," she said, revealing Goku's new belt.

Goku got his new belt on and continued training with ODM gear with the others.

After their first day of actual training was complete, the cadets settled in the chow hall. "I don't understand Goku, why do you still have to train with the ODM gear if you have the ability to fly?" Asked Eren.

"I was thinking the same thing. But Shadis scares me too much, so I decided not to ask him," said Goku, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thing I know," said Armin, "The very nature of the military means that even if we don't need a certain skill we still have to learn it. That's the kind of strict discipline needed to maintain an army. You can't just bunch everybody up and start letting people do whatever they want, there have to be rules in order for us to be proper soldiers."

"That doesn't mean he can't practice and develop his flying ability during free time, right?" Asked Mikasa.

"No, I'm sure they don't care what he does with his free time. But I think it's best if we tread lightly with this whole flying thing. He can get into a huge amount of trouble if the military police start to even suspect that Goku wants to use his abilities to fly over the wall. Talk about the outside world is illegal, so if they start thinking that Goku is going to try and check it out then they would come down on him like a hammer," said Armin.

A few minutes later everyone had finished eating and the group of four set out at nightfall for Goku to practice flying. Within hours, Goku seemed like he had been flying for years.

The next day was a classroom day and Goku, who had excelled at everything else, was having a lot of trouble. When class let out Goku felt like his brain had turned to complete mush. The battle strategies and enemy weak points weren't so bad, but the history of human excursions outside the wall? That was absolute torture. It felt to him like the world was moving at a snail's pace.

"At the head of the class, Goku Son. Second, Mikasa Ackerman. Third, Eren Jaeger. Fourth, Reiner Braun. Fifth, Bertolt Hoover. Sixth, Annie Leonhart. Seventh, Jean Kirstein. Eighth, Armin Arlert. Ninth, Connie Springer. And tenth, Sasha Braus," said Shadis proudly, "You are the to ten of your class."

The trainees all stood in a square saved for the top ten who stood in a line slightly separated from the front. This was the day they stopped being cadets, the day their hard work would pay off. The day to pick their division would be soon at hand and Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Goku all knew exactly where they wanted to go. For them the question was obvious, they wanted to be in the recon corps. Their skills as titan killers would be wasted anywhere else.

Connie, Eren, Jean, and a few others were atop the wall surrounding Trost preforming maintenance on the cannons when Sasha walked up with rosy cheeks, a glossed look in her eyes, and drool flowing slowly down to her chin. "Guys, you'll never guess what I managed to steal from the officers' cabinet," she said, pulling a cylindrical piece of meat from her jacket.

"Holy crap Sasha, you could get your ass thrown in the clink for that!" exclaimed Connie.

"Do you know how rare meat's been since we abandoned wall Maria?" asked Jean.

"Yeah, sorta. Think of it this way, when we finally retake wall Maria, we'll have all the room we need for livestock," replied Sasha, putting the meat into a wooden crate.

After a few people expressed the desire for a slice of the meat come lunchtime, they got back to work. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard and moments later the colossal titan was seen not ten meters form where they stood. For the most part, the small group was shocked to see it again until Eren yelled, "Come on, people. This is our chance! Don't let it get away!" with that he leaped toward the giant. He dodged the titan's attempt to swipe him away and continued his attack.

Goku had just finished escorting a merchant and his goods to a shop near the wall in Trost when he hear the commotion. He quickly flew up the wall and saw what was going on. Eren was in the middle of making his way up the titan's arm when the titan tried to destroy the cannons. However Goku took the full force of the beast's swipe and quickly flew to its face. With one punch to the forehead, the titan was knocked backward. When the colossal titan fell one of its legs went forward and hit the wall, creating a hole in the wall three meters wide and five meters high. In a burst of steam and smoke the colossal titan was gone. Many of the smaller titans poured in while the lager titans had to crawl into the city, slowing the others down.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all stood at attention as their superiors gave them their tasks. Goku and Mikasa were both members of the elite rearguard, while Armin and Eren were with the rest of the recruits in vanguard. Armin pulled Goku aside to speak with him, "I can't thank you enough, Goku. If it weren't for you pushing me to do better during training I never would have gotten to where I am now," he said, hugging the man who had been like a father to him ever since his grandfather had died.

"No problem. I know that if our positions were reversed you would have done the same for me," said Goku before he jogged off to ready his gear. While Goku and Armin had their talk Mikasa tried to convince Eren to fall back and look for her and Goku so they could protect him. Eren became upset and stormed off.

The members of Eren's squad had all joined up on a rooftop to begin the assault. They all decided to make a contest out of who could kill the most titans. They started to move out and things were looking up when an abnormal showed up. It leaped at Thomas, who failed to dodge it. The titan then proceeded to swallow him in full view of his comrades. There was a brief pause before everyone made a break for the relative safety of the rooftops.

Eren couldn't believe his eyes, they had all trained so hard these past three years. Goku's presence had pushed everyone at least a little bit harder, giving them all a bit more strength, speed, endurance. Why, how? How could it be that the titans had drawn the first blood? Weren't they all supposed to be ready for combat with the titans? Why was it then, that they were still so heavily out matched by the titans? Eren couldn't find the answers to these questions, but he knew one thing: the titans would pay for killing those he cared about. He wouldn't stop 'till they were all reduced to piles of steaming flesh and bone. This, he swore.

Eren began to charge through the streets with his ODM gear. Suddenly, a six meter titan jumped up from below him. Time seemed to slow down as he reacted, the monster's open mouth was positioned over his leg. The harder he pulled on his leg to move it away from the beast's gaping maw, the slower time flowed and the less his body moved while the titan's mouth kept closing at seemingly the same speed. Time resumed it's normal behavior when the titan had bitten off Eren's left foot at the ankle and he slammed into the roof of a building that he would have otherwise simply passed. Armin noticed Eren's predicament and tried to make his way over to him, but a titan got in his way. Armin tried to maneuver around it but it grabbed his leg and positioned him over its mouth. Just as the titan dropped Armin into its mouth, Eren saved him. Armin was fairly quick to try and return the favor but the titan chomped down, cutting part of Eren's arm off in the process of eating him. Armin yelled at the top of his lungs as the giant swallowed his lifelong friend.

Meanwhile, Goku was dealing with titans left and right. He had decided that flying would be a last resort due to the fact that it seemed to freak people out. He noticed a group of civilians by the gate with a titan closing in fast. He made his way over as quickly as he could and got there just in time to slice through the titan's neck. As he stood from the gigantic corpse he found out what the holdup was. A merchant was blocking the gate with his cart of goods, yelling for members of the crowd to help. Goku then recognized the merchant. He was the one he was escorting earlier to a shop near the wall. "What are you doing?" The words left Goku's mouth not as a question, but as a demand for answers. "My comrades are dying fighting titans so you can escape and you're just throwing their lives away by holding the evacuation up."

"Of course they're dying, It's their job to lay their lives on the line for those of us who are too important to die. I'm the one who pays for all the meals that you people shit out. Don't get all high and mighty on me just because you people have to earn your keep for once," yelled the merchant.

Goku hated this man, he didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as he got what he wanted. A name came to Goku's mind. The name of another man he hated, a man with the same mindset as this merchant. A name that Goku spoke aloud. "Frieza. Yeah, you're just like him. No matter what happens to others, your happy if you get your way," fumed Goku. He began to walk forward with rage oozing from his expression. As he walked his hair momentarily stood on end and flashed a golden color. This repeated over and over with every other step he took. As Goku approached, the merchant stepped out of his way. He couldn't utter a word as this menacing person made his way toward the cart. When Goku got to the wagon and laid his hands on it something deep within him broke loose and his hair stayed upright and yellow. He pulled the cart out from the gate and, with the swipe of his hand, cut the horses free from their binds to the cart. Then, with one hand, Goku threw the wagon at the wall on the other side of town and it burst through the top of said wall.

The crowd was completely breathless, not only had they just been saved, not only had they just seen a man change the color of his hair, but also, they had just seen this same man demonstrate strength that only a titan should posses. Yet he was at most two meters in height. "What the hell are you?" gawked the merchant.

"I am a super saiyan," said Goku. He wasn't quite sure what a super saiyan was but he knew that that's what he is.

When Armin came to, he was faced by Mikasa and a man with spiky, blond hair that stuck straight up and blueish-teal eyes. "Armin are you hurt? Where's Eren?" Asked Mikasa.

Armin looked up at her, furious at himself for not dying alongside Eren. He now had to give them all the news, "Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, Eren Jaeger...These five carried out their mission and died bravely in battle," he cried out.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Out of his entire squad, Armin was the only survivor? How could that be? Mikasa broke the silence, "Armin... Calm down. This is no time to be getting sentimental,"

The man with spiky, blond hair spoke next, "Mikasa's right, Eren would want us to keep going and get out of here alive." Everyone simply stared at him. Then, Annie spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" She asked with a cold tone.

"What do mean? It's me, Goku." he said indignantly.

"Liar! Goku's hair is black, not blond." Annie growled.

The blond man looked up at his own hair and began to laugh the same way Goku did whenever he made a mistake. "Sorry about that, I'll drop out of this form so you can recognize me easier." With that, he let out a single breath and his hair went back to its normal shape and color. "There, now do you guys believe me?" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Armin was the next person to speak, "Well, you've been surprising us non-stop with all your abilities. What I really want to know is how do we plan on all getting out of here? I mean sure Goku can fly but he can only carry two or maybe even three people safely, we need to come up with a plan to get everyone off the roof quickly."

"Don't worry, Armin, I'll go to the supply warehouse and bring back a couple gas supply canistrers." said Goku.

"Goku, each of those canistrers are a half a meter in diameter and three meters tall and if you drop one from the height you'll be flying at there's a good chance it will explode." Warned Armin.

Goku looked back at Armin, "Gotcha, don't drop 'em."he said before flying quickly off toward the warehouse. After his second trip he said, "I have to go get the survivors from the supply warehouse now, be right back."

True to his word, Goku was back within a few minutes, carrying an upsidedown table loaded with people. "You are never going to believe what we just saw." He said.

 **Sorry for the long absence. I'll try to be better about posting new chapters in a timely manner in the future.**


End file.
